


A Place of Ephemeral Bliss

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belonging, Don't copy to another site, Dreams vs. Reality, Longing, Love, Unobtainable Desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Kudos: 2





	A Place of Ephemeral Bliss

  


She will live on in my dreams, like the falling white crystals kept in a snow globe; trapped memories, a captured moment, encased in perfection.

The softness of her skin on mine, the tenderness of her lips gently caressing the fullness of my mouth, the strength of her arms that held me tight—the ones that kept me feeling protected and safe from the world around us and all its harm—they all live there in that ethereal world.

Away from there, I will long for the touch of her hand in mine, to see that glimmering smile upon her face, the twinkling of her eyes—the ones that shine in a special way, only for me,—the heavenly sound of her laughter, and the way she called me, **hers**.

I often escape to find her there. To find our happiness still intact. To hear her call me by the name she deemed was mine and mine alone. Paradise.

However, the anguish always returns when jealous _Reality_ takes hold, forcefully by my collar to dunk my head into frigid waters; the sudden jolt, the prickling sensation penetrating my skin, returns me to _her_ , taking me away from that world. _She_ is the true woman who knows that the only real claim on my life is _hers_. _She_ knows that her domain is where my dear angel and I can never ever be together.

What she fails to realize is that _her_ envy will not suppress my heart.

  


Your voice still echoes in my ears, my love. The spirit of your touch continues to linger on my skin. Though salty rivers are all I am left to taste.

  


I long...

To return.

To you.


End file.
